


Catturato

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: CatturatoFandom: Prince of tennisPersonaggi: Atobe Keigo, Tezuka KuniitsuPairing: Imperial Pair
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 1





	Catturato

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Catturato  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Personaggi: Atobe Keigo, Tezuka Kuniitsu  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair

Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto immaginare quanto per te fosse diventato indispensabile: il corpo di Tezuka, era come se tu pretendessi possederlo ogni singolo istante.  
Atobe, tu mai saresti stato in grado di rinunciare a lui, eri preda di un desiderio che s’intensificava sempre di più e non avresti mai potuto lasciarlo andare via.  
Spingevi.  
Lo possedevi  
Lo desideravi.  
Volevi che quel ragazzo potesse avvertire l’origine della tua bramosia.

«Tezuka»  
«Atobe...»  
Gemevi  
Urlavi il suo nome  
E lui faceva lo stesso  
Era lì fremente per le tue attenzioni e lo dimostrava l’aria completamente infuocata dalla vostra passione.

Atobe, tu ormai non potevi più fare a meno di tutto quello, perché ormai Tezuka ti aveva catturato in una rete infuocata che aveva scottato ogni angolo del tuo corpo.


End file.
